Anime Nightmare
by Cyber Hyena
Summary: I take a crack at torturing everyone's favoret teens. R


**ANIME NIGHTMARE**

(Disclaimer: I don't own the Animorphs or any anime charters in this story. The Animorphs belong to Schoolastic. No chocolate bunnies were harmed in the making of this story.)

The Animorphs were recovering from their encounter with the mentially ill NONAME™. They hoped to never meet a writer of the same magintude again, they were so wrong.

Marco:"Who the hell is that? Wait, don't answer please."

K.A: "I've fond you a new fanfiction writer!"

Tobias: Not again.

Jake: "Oh the humanity!"

K.A: "Don't worrie! It's not NONAME™, He's a new one, I'll let him introduce himself."

She walks out of the barn and in comes a short blue eyed boy of 15 years.

Rachel: "He may not be all that bad, he's only a little taller then Marco."

Cassie: "Don't let his size fool you!"

Writer: "I am your new writer(drumroll please,) …CYBER HYENA!!!!!

Lighting crashes, wolves howl at the moon, a man sitting on a toilet farts.

Animorphs and Ax: "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Cyber Hyena: "Now prepare yourselves for my little story, Anime Nightmare!"

Marco: "It's going to go down hill from here."

CH: "Aw, don't be so pesmistic! Read the title card."

Anime Nightmare

A Cyber Hyena Production

Staring:

Oliver Klothskaff

Mike Rotche

Leslie Bisex

And Weena Mercator as the Hopping Woman

Marco: "I repeat…."

Suddenly a swirling vortex/plot hole opened at their feet and the hapless heros were sucked into it's choatic winds and surges of speacial effects lighting. They fell through the sky hurling to the ground and landing on top of Sailor Moon and the Scouts as they were battling a heart snatcher.

Sailor Moon: "Who?!"

Sailor Mars: "What?!"

Sailor Mercrury: "Where?!"

Sailor Jupiter: "Why?"

Sailor Unranis: "When?!"

Sailor Neptune: "How?!"

Sailor Venus: "I'm Venus!"

The two groupes seperated and sized each other up, while the Heart snatcher got away with a man's heart crystle. The Scouts noticed too late, but all agreed that his heart wasn't that important, he was a lawyer.

Moon: "So where are you guys from?" 

Jake: "Well we were in our usal meeting place in America, when the person who writes our book series stuck us with another damn fan fic writer. He's turning out to be just as bad as NONAME™."

The Scouts all cringe with fear and sypathy as the Animorphs aquinant themselves. Then suddenly the lunitic writer turned Cassie into a wolf heart snatcher. She snarled and lunged at Marco who threw Jake into the line of fire and soiled himself. She began to pull out Jake's Heart crystel as the others looked on in horror.

Jake: "AAAAAAAAAAA-Fe-e-l-s g-goo-d-AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

Meanwhile Cyber Hyena stood near by laughing his ass off. Then Tuxido Mask showed up carring a large machine gun load up with flowers. He rattled off a few clips of roses and bluebells and Cassie Heart-snatcher fell over and retured to normal as a small seed poped out of her chest. The seed then cracked open and let out a belch, folwed by a oderous green gas. Jake's heart crystle floated there, and Uranis grabbed it.

After examining it,she tossed it to Marco, but it was intersecpted by Cyber Hyena, who then tossed it to Neptune. She caught on and threw it back to her cousin, who started the pig in the middle game, untill Ax caught the precious object, and clopped over to Jake who was twitching.

Jake(in Fly Voice™,): "Heeelllpp Meeeee! Heeeeeeellp Meeeee!!"

Ax put the heart crystel back in Jake's chest and Jake recovered with out too much difficulty, though the poor leader of their little groupe was on the verge of tears.

CH: " Shit."

Marco pulled out a penn knife and cut another portal/plot-hole in the air and they all escaped through it and they all landed in the Barn again. They all let out a sigh of reliffe and sat around again.

Marco: " That was fun, let's never do it again, EVER."

Suddenly Cyber Hyena apeared again rubbing his hands together in anticpation.

Cyber Hyena: "Sorry, I'm not done this is only the first episode! Heeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!!"

Animorphs and Ax: " **F***!!!!**"

Then anthor plot hole opened and sucked the fools into a vortex of choas and hellish color. They all clung to verious objects, Marco had the handle of the barn door in one hand and was wailing at the top of his lungs.

Cyber Hyena: "Oh common, let go of the door handle!"

They all were flung into the maw of doom, as they spun through the swirls screaming at the top of their lungs.

Jake: "I want my Lawyer!"

Cassie: "I want the Police!!"

Rachel: "I want the FBI!!!"

Tobias: I want the ASPCA!!!!!!

Marco: "I want my insurance agent!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ax: I want my mommy!!!!!!!!!!!!

CH: " Your under my controll now!!!! Your very lives depend on me! I can do what ever I want to you!!! Muhahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahaha!!!!!"

Animorphs and Ax: "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

Will I show my puppets any mercy? Will they ever escape the worlds of Anime? Will we ever have a decent president? Don't bet on it. Stay tuned to see what deviltry I'm upto, if you dare!"

TO BE CONTUINED…………


End file.
